


Tease me

by screamingskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Hwang Hyunjin, Teasing, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, hyunjin has nipple piercings, sensitive hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingskz/pseuds/screamingskz
Summary: Hyunjin is trying to be a good student and study. Minho has other plans.Or: Minho loves teasing Hyunjin which leads him to take matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 199





	Tease me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hynkno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hynkno/gifts).



> Bby, when I heard it was your birthday, I scrambled to think of something to write for you. I went looking through my old wips and found a partially written fic that I converted (and edited the hell out of) into a Hyunho! I really hope you like this <3

Sitting on his bed with Hyunjin in between his legs was peaceful. The younger had his books open in front of him, trying to study while Minho wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s waist and leaned his chin on his shoulder, just watching him work. 

“Min, you should really do your homework, not just watch me do mine.” Hyunjin laughed. 

“Shush, I like watching you concentrate, it’s hot.” Minho teased. 

Hyunjin blushed, lightly elbowing him in the chest. Minho quieted down, watching his boyfriend again. He brought his hands under Hyunjin’s hoodie to slowly rub circles on his waist. The younger’s breath hitched but he continued with his work. Not satisfied, Minho leaned over to brush his lips along the side of the other’s neck, eventually mouthing at the skin. While he kissed Hyunjin’s neck, his hands roamed. One strayed to his thigh, squeezing tight, while the other gripped his waist tighter, pulling Hyunjin flush to his body. Hyunjin gasped at that, feeling how worked up Minho was getting through his sweatpants, the older clearly not wearing any underwear. 

“Fuck, Min.” Hyunjin breathed, throwing his head back. 

Minho smirked, the hand on Hyunjin’s thigh moving to ghost over his dick. “Still want to study?” He asked. 

Hyunjin shook his head frantically, eyes closing and mouth falling open when Minho palmed him. “No no, please.” He begged.

“Please what?” Minho prompted. 

Hyunjin whined at that, grinding back on the elder, making him groan. 

“Baby.” Minho warned, grip tightening on his waist. “Answer me.” 

“Please,” Hyunjin whimpered. “Stop teasing me.” 

Minho hummed, letting go to unbutton the younger’s shorts and pull them off. His hands once more fell back to Hyunjin’s thighs, squeezing and rubbing them, making him wiggle in his grip. 

“Good boy.” Minho whispered in Hyunjin’s ear, his hands coming to toy at his sensitive nipples. Ever since he got them pierced last year, Minho’s given them extra attention, always pulling out the prettiest sounds from the blonde. 

Hyunjin arched his back, twitching in Minho’s hold. “Ah- Min!” He cried out. 

“Shhhh, shh baby, calm down. Is it too much?” Minho asked, hands leaving Hyunjin’s nipples to run up and down his waist again. 

Hyunjin whimpered and nodded, relaxing in the elder’s hold. 

“So sensitive.” Minho mumbled before turning Hyunjin to face him. He looked at Minho in confusion at first but understood when his hands were guided to the hem of the elder’s shirt. 

Hyunjin kneeled in front of Minho, pulling the shirt off slowly. He placed it next to himself, then ran a hand over Minho’s chest in wonder. It wasn’t the first time he had seen Minho shirtless obviously, but he always took time to appreciate his boyfriend’s body. 

Minho smiled at how careful Hyunjin was being. He found it endearing how the younger could be so gentle and innocent in a situation like this. 

Hyunjin brought his hand to pull at Minho’s sweatpants and giggled when Minho eagerly lifted his hips to get them off. He set them down next to the shirt and met Minho’s gaze. 

The elder gave him a lopsided grin, pulling him forward into a kiss. Hyunjin gasped as he let Minho lead, the other licking into his mouth skillfully. Minho played with the waistband of Hyunjin’s boxer briefs for a bit before sliding his hand inside and down to his hole. He pressed down, but didn’t enter, teasing the younger, and absolutely loving the sounds he received.

Hyunjin’s thighs trembled and he whimpered out moans, only wanting Minho’s fingers inside him at this point. “Min, please.” He begged, “I need you.” 

“Hang on, sweetheart.” Minho said, reaching over to the bedside table to get the lube. He opened the drawer and pulled out what he needed, setting it down on the bed before leaning back on the wall and pulling Hyunjin onto his lap. Pushing Hyunjin’s underwear down, he covered his fingers in lube, slowly circling them around Hyunjin’s rim. He pushed two into the younger man, knowing he liked the full feeling. Hyunjin moaned, head falling forward and hands coming to rest on Minho’s shoulders. 

Minho kept fingering Hyunjin, rubbing against the sweet spot inside him and adding a third before he was satisfied. 

“Baby,” He started, pulling his fingers out, earning a whine from the younger. “Come on, sit up.” He coaxed Hyunjin up onto his knees so he could remove the younger’s briefs before tossing them aside. 

Hyunjin watched as Minho wrapped a hand around himself, spreading lube down his length. He looked up at his boyfriend expectantly and waited for direction. 

“Wanna ride me?” Minho asked, almost instantly receiving an eager nod. 

Hyunjin climbed back on Minho’s lap, balancing on his knees while he positioned Minho’s dick at his entrance. Slowly, he sank down, holding Minho’s thighs once he was fully seated. 

"Fuck." Hyunjin gasped and Minho reached up to grab a fistful of his hair, tugging his head back to expose his neck. Leaning in, he started kissing up the younger's throat, sucking hickeys into the skin.

"You're so pretty, Jinnie." He mumbled, lips brushing against Hyunjin's neck, making him shiver. Minho tugged a bit harder on his hair, earning another gasp. "How are you this perfect for me?"

Hyunjin flushed at the compliments, biting his lip shyly as he looked away.

Minho turned his head back, "I mean it, you're so fucking gorgeous." His hand left the blonde locks, traveling down as he spoke.

“Your lips,” He pressed a kiss to them. “Your piercings,” He tweaked them both, making Hyunjin jump. “Your waist and hips,” He slid his hands to rub circles over Hyunjin’s sharp hip bones.

“Your thighs,” He continued, palms squeezing and kneading them. “Everything about you is so perfect and I could go on forever. Honestly, I love you so much.”

Hyunjin looked at him, eyes shining. "Stop it, you'll make me cry oh my god."

"Is that so bad?" Minho asked, lips turning up in a playful smile.

"With your dick in me yeah, just a little." He laughed, giving Minho another kiss.

"Wouldn't be the first time, sweetheart." Minho smirked, planting his feet on the bed and thrusting into Hyunjin with an arm around his waist.

Hyunjin fell forward, a moan stumbling out from his lips. His hands came to rest on Minho's shoulders, nails lightly digging into the skin as he got fucked into.

"Holy shit," Hyunjin cursed, rocking back on Minho’s length, loving the feeling of being full. "Why did we even bother studying at all? This is much better."

"Don't ask me, I can't remember." Minho laughed, "I don't know why we aren't always fucking to be honest with you. I think it should be our full time job."

"Lee Minho," Hyunjin giggled, slowly fucking himself onto the older man's cock. "Are you asking me to do porn with you?"

The situation was far from humorous, with their breathless gasps and moans filling the quiet space, yet Minho still laughed. "Maybe," He hummed, "You'd be great at it. I mean, just look at you."

Hyunjin shook his head, a grin on his face as he answered. "Well," He started, "I'd be honored to take your dick up my ass for money."

"Alright, baby." Minho teased, "We can talk about that later, right now I want to fuck you until you're too sore to walk to class tomorrow." He pushed Hyunjin onto his back softly before gripping his waist tight for leverage as he started up a rough pace.

"Min, holy fuck." Hyunjin moaned, grabbing onto the sheets. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Minho groaned, the sight of the younger falling apart under him almost being too much to handle. "Damn," He breathed out. Mesmerized, he slid his hand up Hyunjin's torso to thumb at a nipple. He leaned down, his mouth enclosing over the other and tongue flicking over the metal. 

The sensation made Hyunjin gasp, jerking in the other's hold as he arched his back. "That feels so good, what the fuck."

Minho popped off, licking his chest some more before going to pay attention to the other side. "Remember when you came just from this and rutting on my thigh?"

Hyunjin sent Minho a pleading look as he blushed, lacing their fingers together. "Don't tease me, you liked it." He whined.

“Of course I liked it, I’d be crazy not to.” Minho chuckled. 

He gave one last lick to the piercing before kissing up Hyunjin's chest, continuing his thrusts. "I like everything about you."

He captured Hyunjin's lips in an eager kiss, cutting off any reply he could have had. Their bodies moved together, Hyunjin responding beautifully to Minho's touch. The way he arched his back and cried out at even the lightest of grazes had Minho's head spinning.

Minho broke away again to suck another mark onto Hyunjin's neck, the younger tipping his head back to give him more access.

"Fuck, I'm close."

"Yeah?" Minho panted, clearly close behind.

"Yeah, please Min. Please touch me." Hyunjin begged, eyes closing on their own accord. He tangled his hands in the elder's hair, tugging when Minho hit a particularly good angle.

Minho reached a hand down between them, not even bothering to tease the other at this point, only wanting to make him feel good. He wrapped his hand around Hyunjin's cock, messily jacking him off and spreading precum around.

"Such a good boy."

Hyunjin gave a choked off moan as his eyes flew open, meeting Minho's hungry gaze. "Oh my god."

"Is my baby gonna cum?" Minho asked.

Knowing he would get anything he wanted in that moment, Hyunjin whined, nodding. "Oh fuck, I'm so close. Please cum in me."

Minho groaned as Hyunjin begged, fucking into him a bit harder and stroking his cock a bit faster. Twisting his wrist and thumbing over the sensitive head had Hyunjin spilling over his stomach and Minho's hand.

The blonde cried out, nails scratching down Minho's back and the elder's name on his lips. He twitched beneath Minho, tightening around him as he came– causing Minho to spill his own release deep inside the younger.

"Fuck," Minho moaned, riding out his high. "Fuck, oh my god."

After a few more thrusts, Hyunjin started to whimper at the overstimulation. Minho eased out of him, carefully pulling him into his arms and kissing his cheek.

"Wow," He exhaled as Hyunjin stuck to him like glue. He ran a hand through the younger's sweaty hair, breathing heavy. "I know I said this already, but you're seriously amazing."

"So are you." Hyunjin smiled against Minho's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Hyunjin's groan broke the peaceful moment. "Ugh, Minho I have cum leaking out of my ass."

The older couldn't help but laugh. "Bath time?"

"Bath time," Hyunjin reaffirmed, "Then we sleep."

"What happened to studying?" Minho asked teasingly, sitting up slowly.

Hyunjin shook his head. "That's a tomorrow problem and you know it."

Minho laughed, helping Hyunjin up and kissing his forehead. "I can live with that." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!  
> My links:  
> [Nsfw Twt](https://twitter.com/screamingskz)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/screamingskz)


End file.
